bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Royd Lloyd
|image = |race = Quincy |age = |gender = Male |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = | affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Stern Riter "Y" | team = Stern Ritter | base of operations = Vandenreich HQ | relatives = Loyd Lloyd (brother, deceased) | education = | signature skill = Spirit Weapon The Yourself | manga debut = | anime debut = N/A | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = }} is a Quincy and a member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "Y". He is the identical twin brother of Loyd Lloyd. Appearance Royd is a tall and rather slender individual, whose head is completely bald and features a third eye seemingly tattooed at the center of his forehead. Each of his ears is encased by a circular, headphone-like covering further surrounded by a dark-colored trim. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, including the order's signature hooded-cloak.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, page 7 During childhood, Royd had short, light colored hair with centrally-parted bangs. Sometime around the age of 12, both brothers gained a small scar on their forehead, exactly where their third eye would later be placed.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 1-2 History From birth, Royd and his older brother, Loyd, where indistinguishable from one another, even to the medical staff that delivered them and their own parents. By the age of 5, the brothers realized the reason behind them being perfectly identical, was that they had both unconsciously begun to imitate the other before being born. When they were 12 years old, they found that they could not only imitate one another, but other people as well. Though neither could copy someone else's appearance, Royd could replicate the person's memories and personality, whereas Loyd could instead copy their powers and techniques. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War Soon after, Kenpachi is defeated easily by Royd, who holds the bloodied man aloft by his throat. Remarking that he had considered the captain first amongst the "Special War Powers", he concludes that he must have overestimated them given Zaraki's pathetic state. He then declares that Soul Society was finished, only to be interrupted by the arrival of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, who announces that he had come to annihilate him.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, pages 14-19 Immediately ambushed from above by three Stern Ritter, Yamamoto effortlessly incinerates them all with Ryūjin Jakka, though Royd unfazed, simply calls them pitiful fools who should have known not to intrude on his battle. Questioning Yamamoto's disappointed gaze, the captain-commander instead attacks, injuring Royd's forearm and telling him that he never did value his own subordinates lives, though his cruelty would end today. Royd replies that despite growing old, much like in the past, Yamamoto still allowed himself to be consumed by anger. In spite of Yamamoto's denial, Royd is attacked again but unable to evade, he instead manifests his Spirit Weapon. In response to the captain-commander acknowledging this action, Royd states that it was as if he were waiting for him to draw his blade. Affirming that he was so that he might destroy Royd entirely, Yamamoto releases his Bankai, Zanka no Tachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 4-17 While his subordinate questions the scorched sword that apparently forms Yamamoto's Bankai, Royd cautions him to not underestimate it, before detailing its ability to incinerate anything cut in an explosion of flame. Yamamoto notes that Royd must have seen this Bankai once a 1,000 years ago, but asks if he truly thought it would be the same as back then, continuing to say that Royd could take another blow from Zanka no Tachi on his own body and determine for himself if it was the same as back then.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, pages 1-3 Evading Yamamoto's attacks, Royd wonders why no flames came forth when his cloak was cut and whether the Bankai could have really changed in the past 1,000 years. As he reaffirms that there is no Zanpakutō with a Shikai and Bankai that are unconnected, he discerns that the true danger lied in the point of the sword after seeing that the rubble it touched was instantly obliterated. Yamamoto then explains the ability of Zanka no Tachi, Higashi, remarking that not even Blut Vene could defend against it. Underwhelmed, Royd states that he simply has to cut him without touching the sword but as he attacks, he finds the top half of his own sword had been incinerated. Yamamoto tells him that he is too naive and should listen when others talk, as if there is an "east", then there is also a "west". Making visible Zanka no Tachi, Nishi, he explains that such intense heat means that he can't be touched while using Bankai, because it was as if his body and blade were clad in the Sun.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, pages 8-17 As Royd realizes that only Blut Vene prevented him from being incinerated even at a distance, Yamamoto asks why he just stared, stating that even if he ran, he would still be killed. Firing a Heilig Pfeil only for it to be easily repelled, and with his sword broken, Royd declares that there was more to a Quincy's tactics than their cross and arrows. Activating Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger, its protection is negated by the charging captain-commander's Zanka no Taichi, Minami technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, pages 5-17 Alarmed by Yamamoto's reprisal that raises hordes of skeletal corpses of those he has previously slain, Royd denotes the irony of a Shinigami who can raise the dead and, in calling Yamamoto a disgrace, leaps over the undead to attack the captain-commander directly. Impeded by a towering pile of corpses, under closer inspection at Yamamoto's beckon, Royd recognizes the burnt skulls of his deceased subordinates amongst those in this heap. As Royd's hesitation allows the horde to engulf him, Yamamoto backs away and taunts him for failing to seal his Bankai. Then explaining how it was impossible to do so without prior understanding of the powers and limitations of each Bankai, Yamamoto declares that his was immune, as he had never openly demonstrated its fullest potential.Bleach manga; Chapter 509, pages 1-10 Crying out at this provocation, to which Yamamoto says he still had a human heart, Royd asserts again that the undead are not sufficient to stop him as he begins to strike down his former allies. Claiming to see Royd's tears, Yamamoto states that the bitterness he experienced now was incomparable to the hatred the fallen Shinigami had for him, before unleashing Zanka no Taichi, North. With much of his torso and left arm eradicated, Royd utters his final words — an apology to "Royd-sama" for not being strong enough.Bleach manga; Chapter 509, pages 11-17 Powers & Abilities : Royd originally possessed the ability to imitate people's memories and minds, though not their appearance. Bleach manga; Chapter 510, page 2 He would later further develop his ability to transform himself into another person's exact likeness, perfectly replicating their appearance. Immense Spiritual Power: Royd's apparently effortless victory against the 11th Division Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, may be do in part to his replication of Royd's spiritual power.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 15-16 : : An advanced Quincy technique that grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, pages 8-9 :* : While Royd's defensive form of Blut is strong enough to seemingly negate even the attacks of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki's Zanpakutō,Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 505, page 14 it isn't absolute and can be torn using sufficient power, as evidenced when Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka managed to inflict a significant injury to his left forearm.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, page 11 Despite this, his is still able to afford him resistance to the intense heat in the general vicinity of Yamamoto during his Bankai, which would otherwise reduce a person to ash.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, page 8 :* : Though the exact level of Royd's offensive form of Blut remains unknown, the technique itself has been noted to be the only thing capable of generating enough attack strength to go up against the power of a Shinigami's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, page 14 Quincy Spell Master: Due to his extensive knowledge, Royd can expertly employ a number of certain Quincy techniques, referred to as "spells", that result in similar effects to Kidō. His skill is such that he is able to near instantly invoke one which affords maximum protection without incantations.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, page 15 Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross, Royd is able to concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a crossguard shaped like a bird.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, page 14 This sword is a replica of Juhabach's signature weapon and was used by Royd to make his impersonation more convicing. Wether or not Royd actually uses a sword as his weapon of choice is unknown. * : By further collecting reishi, Royd is capable of forming the spiritual arrows that are typical of other Quincy bows. However, even if his Spirit Weapon becomes broken, he still retains the ability to generate them from between the palms of both his hands instead. The arrows formed in this manner are several times larger than those of the average Quincy, though they can still be fired with considerable force, using just a simple gesture.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, page 8-9 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Vandenreich Category:Stern Ritter Category:Deceased